Like Father, Like Son
by arty60
Summary: My take on the episode Like Father, Like Son. Alejandro thinks he is Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Don Alejandro sat in the hacienda library of the reading Don Quixote. Diego had gone into town to take care of business enabling the old don the rare opportunity to enjoy one of his favorite pastimes. A love for reading was one of the few passions he had in common with his son.

_I dub thee Sancho Panza, my squire. _

The old don chuckled as he sipped some wine from his glass. Don Alejandro set the glass down on a nearby table, knocking off a round paperweight causing it to fall to the floor.

"Blast," the old man grumbled as the paperweight rolled into the fireplace. Don Alejandro rose from the couch intending to pick it up while still attempting to read his book. Felipe walked toward the library in time to see Don Alejandro bend down, grab the paperweight and hit his head on the inside of the fireplace. The old don stumbled backward dropping the paperweight in the process. Grabbing the mantle to steady himself, the caballero fell through the open fireplace. Felipe hurriedly ran into the room as Don Alejandro fell backward through the open panel. The deaf-mute crouched down beside his unconscious patron who lay face down on the floor of the cave. _I must get Diego,_ he thought as he rushed out of the cave…

"What on earth happened? Where am I?" Don Alejandro thought as he struggled to regain his footing. "Hello? Um. . . What is this place?" The old man spotted a lab table among the many items in the cave. Don Alejandro leaned down, put his hands on the table as he looked at a dark blue brew bubbling in a large round glass container. The caballero grimaced in pain. "Where am I? Who am I?"

The sound of a horse startled him. Don Alejandro approached the tall Andalusian with caution. "Hello," he stated cautiously pointing at the handsome stallion. "Are these black clothes a clue about my identity? Of course, you know, too. Don't you, boy?" Don Alejandro reached for the clothes and black mask hanging from the rack. "I am . . . Zorro."

Felipe led Diego down the steps and pointed at the floor where Don Alejandro had fallen.

"You're certain he fell right here?" Diego looked around holding out his hands. "He must have regained consciousness."

Felipe shrugged then looked to his left. Diego approached the clothes rack where a white shirt and brown trousers now hung. The tall caballero took the shirt off the rack, looked at it and frowned. Diego and Felipe noticed Toronado's now empty stall. A red book sat at the top of the steps leading back to the library.

"Felipe, do you know of any windmills in the pueblo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don Alejandro, dressed as Zorro, rode Toronado across the countryside. The old don brought his magnificent steed to a halt. "Woe to thee, evildoers! We have a thousand wrongs to avenge." Toronado whinnied and pranced nervously at this sudden turn of events.

"What's wrong with you, Rocinante, my valiant steed? You act as though you don't know me. No matter. Zorro rides!"

Inside the tavern, Mendoza played cards with two men. He put a card down on the table and smiled as he held up his right index finger. One of the men, an older man with a white beard, gave the sergeant a card. Mendoza put it with his other four cards with dismay. He threw his cards on the table. "You are a very lucky man, Señor," he stated suspiciously, "Where did you muchachos say you were from?"

"We didn't."

"You know, you look very familiar," the portly sergeant stated as Victoria appeared behind him, carrying a dusty bottle of wine.

"Mendoza! How many times have I told you no gambling in this tavern."

"I must get back to work. Please forgive me," Mendoza faced the upset tavern owner.

"We were just having some harmless fun, my pretty señorita."

"In the first place, Señor, gambling is not harmless fun. And in the second place, Mendoza doesn't earn enough and has the card sense of a turnip. And in the third place, don't even think in your wildest dreams that I could be your señorita."

"I love it when they play hard to get," the older man stated as Victoria attempted to walk away.

"Uh, Señorita, my brother and I, we just had a little wager."

"I just explained to you that gambling. . ."

"Si, si, you told us. But you see, I have just bet him ten pesos that you would give me a kiss."

"Then I think you should pay him his ten pesos," she said disgustedly.

"We shall see," the bandit picked up a wine bottle that sat on the bar and extended his arm to its full length. The bottle shattered on the floor.

"Are you crazy?" Victoria responded as she spun around.

Mendoza stood outside the alcalde's office as a lancer stood in front of a bulletin board on which hangs several wanted posters including Zorro's. Mendoza immediately ordered the lancer to button his collar. Hanging on the wall was a poster that read 'Wanted Fernando Esteban, Dead or Alive, Reward 300 Pesos.' "Madre de Dios. The alcalde will want to know about this immediately."

"Well, these men should sufficiently be in their cups by now, Sergeant," DeSoto stated, "Prepare your men to surround the tavern."

"Oh, si, Alcalde," the sergeant carried out his orders.

"Caution, Señorita," Esteban threatened as he held Victoria's right wrist with his left hand across the bar that separated them, "Is all this worth one little kiss?"

'Filthy heathens!" the masked avenger stated as the three men turned around and looked up.

"Zorro!" Victoria smiled.

"Remove your hands from the woman or I'll remove them from your wrists! Fly, Zorro," Don Alejandro jumped off the balcony and grabbed the chandelier which barely moved. "I'm sure this always. . .worked. . .before. . ..Aah!"

The two bandits thrust their swords at Don Alejandro's feet as the old don kicked at them. Victoria covered her eyes as the masked man let go of the chandelier and fell on top of the two brothers, knocking them both to the floor to her surprise.

"Victory!" he stated as he rose to his feet, "Lady. Are you injured?"

"No," a stunned Victoria replied.

"I dedicate this victory to thy radiance which has kindled my inspiration."

Don Alejandro turned around to see Esteban and his brother on their feet, waving their swords.

"So, this is Zorro, is it?" Esteban pointed his sword at Don Alejandro.

"At your service, Señor,"

"Let us see if your skill matches your reputation."

"Nay! I shall not blunt my sword against such unworthy opponents. You shall feel the sting of my lash!"

"And you shall feel this," Esteban ran toward Don Alejandro who tried to crack his whip at him but instead wrapped it around a post behind him. Don Alejandro tried to pull it free but was pulled off his feet instead. Esteban passed Don Alejandro and the tip of his sword lodged into the same post that the whip coiled around. Victoria uncovered her eyes in disbelief as Esteban tried to remove his sword from the post but was unable to.

"Zorro! Behind you!"

"Alcalde! What's going on?'

"Not now, Diego. The brothers Esteban, they're inside."

"The brothers Esteban? Then it's not. . . Where's Victoria?"

"Señorita Escalante's also inside."

"The brothers Esteban are ruthless cutthroats. . ."

"Diego, this isn't a surprise party, it's an ambush. Please stand clear!"

The alcalde turned as Esteban rolled out the front door. He got up to his feet, turned and faced the tavern. A 'Z' was slashed into the seat of his trousers. Esteban fell face down on the ground as the crowd laughed.

"Zorro is inside! And he's surrounded! What luck! Lancers!" DeSoto rushed toward the tavern followed by the lancers, the townspeople, and Diego. The crowd was amazed to see Zorro or who they thought was Zorro holding his saber against the younger Esteban brother's chest.

The alcalde grabbed the saber's blade and pulled it away. "At last it ends. The moment I've been waiting for. . . The moment that I've dreamed of since I came to this god forsaken pueblo!" he gloated as he removed the hat from Zorro's head.

Diego stood to Victoria's right, looking very nervous.

"Now everyone shall see the face beneath the mask," he lifted the black mask and pulled it off _Zorro's _head. The people gasped as Don Alejandro's face was revealed. Victoria fainted and only Diego's quick reflexes prevented her from falling to the floor.

"Don Alejandro! Can't be! We've seen Zorro many times. We've stood right next to him and Don Alejandro's been right beside us."

"It's a testament to his cleverness, Sergeant. The man is a master of deceit. He wears the mask and the cape...he interferes where he is not wanted. And now, I've got him. I've won," the alclade raised his fist into the air, "I've caught Zorro!"

"Do your worst. . . Oh ye of the woeful countenance," Alejandro stated as the alcalde escorted him to the jail.

Diego held the unconscious Victoria as he watched his father being led to the cuartel jail. _Don't worry, Father. __I will get you out of that jail. I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don Alejandro sat in one jail cell while the brothers Esteban sat in another. "You didn't fool me, de la Vega. I knew it was you."

"You did, Alcalde?" Mendoza stated incredulously.

"Of course, I did. I want a guard on this cell twenty-four hours, Sergeant."

"Muy bien, Alcalde."

DeSoto and his sergeant started to leave but were delayed by a hand waving through the bars. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Esteban begged as the duo stopped to look at him, "What about us?"

"What about you?"

"Don't you have another cell somewhere? Solitary confinement or something?" the bandit replied desperately.

"You're asking for solitary confinement? Why?"

"Well, it's him," Esteban's brother indicated Don Alejandro, "He never stops. He goes on and on all about glory, and chivalry, and the quest! It's torture!"

"Shut him up! Shut him up!'

"Torture?" The alcalde walked away leaving Mendoza behind.

"Walls do not a prison make. . Nor iron bars a cage. . ."

The door opened as Victoria entered the jail.

"Señorita."

"Don Alejandro, why were you in the tavern dressed as Zorro?"

"To look at your radiance is to be rejuvenated by the sun itself."

"Well, thank you. Wait a minute. There must be some terrible mistake here."

"Oh, yes, of course. There's a horrible mistake. I was captured. I beg your forgiveness, your highness."

"Don Alejandro, now listen to me. Soon it will be dawn and unless something is done, you will hang."

"This troubles you, does it?"

"Troubles me? Of course it troubles me."

"Then I curse them doubly for placing one crease upon milady's brow. Upon my oath, they shall pay dearly."

Mendoza loudly blew his nose into a red handkerchief. "So romantic."

"Uh. . ."

"Do not worry, Señorita. Do not worry. Soon you and I will be reunited. Ah, my beloved Dulcinea."

"Dulcinea. Isn't that his horse?"

"I think so." Mendoza cried into his handkerchief as the Esteban brothers look confused.

"Uh. . ."

"I'm so sorry, Don Alejandro."

"Sancho Panza. My squire!" the caballero went over to the bars in front of Mendoza. "You could never be in league with these wicked rogues. I was thinking. We should escape tonight, after nightfall. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. I mean no! Don Alejandro, what is the matter?" Mendoza whispered, "You're not really Zorro, are you?"

"You should know better than anyone, Sancho."

"Why do you keep calling me Sancho? My. . .my name is Jaime."

"Jaime? Yes, of course. Jaime!' What a disguise. Pure genius. My lips are sealed." The old don made a 'Z' in the air with his right index finger then touched his finger to his lips. "Shh . . . "

"Gracias." Mendoza was confused by Don Alejandro's bizarre behavior.

Don Alejandro turned suddenly to face the Esteban brothers. "Rat catchers!"

Diego stood near the base of the gallows watching two soldiers hung a rope from a beam on the gallows that was being constructed. "Alcalde, you cannot actually believe my father is Zorro."

"I realize it's difficult to accept. . ."

"Be objective for a moment. Now, we've both seen Zorro. He's a much younger man. . . Agile. . . Powerful. . . Taller. . ."

"An illusion. You see, Diego, you people have idolized Zorro to the point you assign him qualities he doesn't have. I see him for what he really is. . .a common criminal. I'm not blinded by romantic illusions."

"My father's life is not an illusion. It has been an exemplary one dedicated to public service. To execute such a man would be a crime!"

"I agree. I agree. Don Alejandro de la Vega is a model citizen. I suggest you think of this as not his execution, but as Zorro's."

Diego jumped back as the trap door of the gallows swung open loudly. "My father is a much-loved and respected man in this community. The people will not stand for this."

"Oh, please. Diego, you realize that common rabble love to see nothing more than a man of wealth and property dangling from the end of a rope."

"Then why is this to be a closed execution behind locked gates?"

"Passions about Zorro run very high in this town. I cannot afford to have a riot on my hands. "

The alcalde paused as padre wearing a brown hooded robe comes up behind him then went up the gallows steps. De Soto chuckled then followed the padre up the steps.

Diego watched as the padre goes up the steps. _I think I know exactly to rescue my father._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The midday sun beamed as the crowd awaited the execution of the man captured as Zorro. People ran up to the cuartel gates and pounded on them. "Free Zorro! Free Zorro! Free Zorro!" the crowd shouted.

De Soto and Mendoza stood on the gallows platform watching the anxious crowd. "Oh, how predictable."

"Alcalde, the entire pueblo's at the gates!'

"I'm not deaf, Sergeant! Now do you see how Zorro has infected the entire town with his spirit of anarchy?"

"Si, Alcalde. Very dangerous."

"Oh, you have no idea, Sergeant," Desoto hit Mendoza in the chest, knocking the portly sergeant backward, "This is the way political parties are born."

The gate bowed in at the pressure exerted by the crowd. The lancers aimed their muskets at the gate as the crowd continued to protest. Don Alejandro walked toward the gallows led by one lancer followed by more lancers as a drum beat. A padre in a brown robe with the hood followed the procession.

The Esteban brothers looked out their cell window to watch the execution of the old man. "I have to admit, he's a brave fellow," Esteban and his brother nodded in response.

Sánchez put the noose around Don Alejandro's neck then tightened the knot.

"By the way, your son sends his regrets. He doesn't wish to see his father hang. A coward to the last."

"Diego de la Vega will avenge my death. The son of Zorro can do no less."

"I'm sorry, Señor, but your son couldn't avenge a mild stomach-ache."

The enraged crowd beat on the cuartel gate and waved their fists in the air. The gate suddenly burst open and people poured into the cuartel, brushed past the lancers who fired shots into the air. Victoria ran into the cuartel but was held back by a lancer blocking her with his musket.

"You know, it's at a time like this, I expect. . .Zorro to ride in and save the day...Well, expectation is one thing and reality is quite another, hmm?" Desoto raised the handkerchief even higher as the drum beat rapidly. He dropped the handkerchief as lancer pulled on the trap door lever. The hooded padre slipped a dagger from his sleeve and cut the rope right above the noose. The trap door fell open and Don Alejandro fell through it. Mendoza jumped back. He and another lancer fall backward off the gallows platform as Don Alejandro lay motionless under the gallows.

"Padre, what did you do?" The padre flipped back his hood and revealed himself. Desoto frowned as Zorro's face came into view as the people cheered heartily.

"Alcalde, what crime is Don Alejandro guilty of?"

"What crime? He's Zorro."

"How can he be Zorro when Zorro stands before you?"

"It's a trick!"

"No, Alcalde, no tricks. There's nothing up my sleeve," Zorro brought up his right arm and looked down into the robe sleeve," Look at that! There is." His right fist shot out of the sleeve as he punched the alcalde in the face. De Soto crashed through the gallows' railing and landed on top of Mendoza and the other lancer still on the ground.

Zorro swung down off the gallows and approached Don Alejandro who lay on the ground. He picked up Don Alejandro as the Esteban brothers watched in amazement. Zorro placed Don Alejandro across Toronado's back and saluted Victoria before he hopped on Toronado's back and rode away to the delight of the townspeople.

The alcalde leaned his head into his hand as Mendoza stood to his right holding an ice bag. "How could I have failed so badly?"

"I said it all along. Don Alejandro could not possibly be Zorro," the sergeant affirmed as he placed the ice bag on the alcalde's left cheek.

"Well, it was some sort of conspiracy cooked up by Zorro to pin his crimes on one of the town's leading citizens."

"Zorro did save Don Alejandro's life."

"It was a trick. . .to ingratiate himself with the mob."

"Well, but Alcalde, doesn't the second trick cancel out the first trick?"

"That's the genius of it, Sergeant. I don't expect you to grasp the subtlety."

"Exactly. I said it all along. Don Alejandro could not possibly be Zorro."

"If it's not Don Alejandro, then who could it possibly be?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Victoria and Diego stood by the front door of the de la Vega hacienda discussing the events of that evening. Zorro had returned the old don to the hacienda in good condition but the senorita was still concerned about the old caballero.

"Are you sure Don Alejandro is all right?"

"Yes. Zorro left him here none the worse for wear but you know, Victoria, I think my father will be a bit embarrassed by all of this. Perhaps we should spread the word throughout the pueblo to put all this behind us and not mention it again. I think he'd appreciate it."

"That's an excellent idea. Well, I'd better be going for now. Adios."

Diego walked into the library where Don Alejandro slept. The old don sat in the same chair he had sat in before his little escapade. Diego looked at him worriedly as he reached down to retrieve a book then sat down in a chair across from his father. Diego started to read as Don Alejandro woke up.

"Zorro," Don Alejandro stated as his son looked up, a stunned expression on his face.

"I beg your pardon, Father."

"I had a dream, Diego; I dreamed that I was Zorro. Imagine that, me, Zorro," Don Alejandro laughed as his son joined in.

"Imagine that."

"It was so real. Diego . . .? You don't suppose there could actually be a bit of Zorro in me, do you?"

"It's hard to say, Father. Everyone needs heroes …even a man like Zorro needs inspiration. There is probably a bit of you in Zorro."

The old don tossed and turned unable to sleep. _A bit of Zorro in me….It was so real, Diego… _Alejandro sat up with a start_. How did I get into Zorro's cave? I remember reading a book and suddenly I was in the cave...I remember a lab table…Why on earth would Zorro need a_ _lab? That's one thing that the two of them have in common… Diego and Zorro…preposterous… and yet…My son did not exactly answer my question._ Alejandro struggled to piece together the day's events…Diego wasn't there when I was about to be hung…In fact, he's never there when Zorro is around…My son can't even handle a sword yet I did send him to Spain to study under Sir Edmund…He remembered the day his son had returned from Spain….

_Diego walked inside the hacienda and took off his cape followed closely by his father. The tall caballero dropped his cape on the piano stool before running a finger up the keyboard. Diego clapped his hands together as he walked into the dining room. _

"_We need every man we can get."_

_Don Alejandro walked over to a table and picked up a long object wrapped in black fabric. _

"_And what's this?" Diego inquired as he unwrapped the package to show the hilt of a sword. _

"_A man has to take care of himself these days." _

"_I don't understand. The pueblo is secure. Those soldiers outside looked rather well-trained."_

"_Indeed. They don't protect our people, they exploit them," the old don stated as he eyed the weapon in Diego's hand, "You can handle that?"_

"_Seems a little light, don't you think?" _

"_It's a beginner's weight. Just don't hurt yourself with it, that's all," Alejandro replied_

The old don assumed that his son did not have time to complete your studies with Sir Edmund. Or had he?

Diego paced through the cave. _You don't suppose that there's a bit of me in Zorro. _His father's careless remark had bothered the caballero. His father was an intelligent man and it would not take long for him to put the pieces together. Felipe wondered why Diego was so upset. Don Alejandro seemed fine so what could be wrong.

"What's bothering you?"

"It's my father, Felipe. I get the feeling that he suspects something..."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know...it's just the way he's been looking at me lately…Almost as if he suspects something."

"You're just being paranoid."

"I suppose you're right, Felipe." _My father is a very intelligent man. It wouldn't take much for him to figure it out. I hope that I'm just being paranoid…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Diego, Felipe and Don Alejandro rode into the pueblo. The crowd gathered in the plaza indicated trouble of some sort. _I wonder what the alcalde has done now_, Probably some new tax aimed at extorting money from the people. The crowd dispersed and the de la Vega men tethered their horses and walked into the tavern.

"Good morning, Victoria. We will have our usual order, gracias."

"It will cost a little more, Don Alejandro. The alcalde has implemented a new serving tax."

"That's ridiculous."

"I am sure that it aimed at Zorro, somehow," Diego responded, "the alcalde fully expects Zorro to show up and confront him."

"I am sure he would tax the very air we breathe."

"I am working on that, Senorita," the alcalde sneered as he approached the table.

"The people will not stand for this and neither will Zorro," Don Alejandro glanced at his son. Diego wore his usual bland expression but Don Alejandro sensed a quiet tension emanating from the young man.

"That is exactly what I am counting on. Now if you will excuse me, there is work to be done."

"You have nothing to say, son. You accept the alcalde's taxes?"

"I don't accept them, Father but they are a reality of life in the pueblo as long as DeSoto is alcalde."

"You are a de la Vega, son. As a caballero, you have a responsibility to this pueblo."

"I am aware of that, Father but Zorro will deal with the situation. I have to go to the Guardian to set some articles. I will see you later. Come, Felipe."

Diego was never around when Zorro was present was telling_. All I have to do is wait and see if my suspicions are correct._

The masked man rode into the pueblo eager to confront the alcalde about his latest outrage. Don Alejandro and Victoria came out of the tavern just in time to see Zorro demand that the alcalde rescind his latest tax outrage. The alcalde agreed moments before Zorro punched him in the jaw. Don Alejandro looked around the plaza. He didn't really expect to see his son. _Zorro appears and Diego is nowhere to be found as usual._ The young man had said that he would be at the Guardian._ What if that were true?_ _My son would not lie to me._ _Maybe, I am only imagining things? I need more proof._

Alejandro watched as the masked man easily mounted his horse and rode out of the plaza to the crowd's delight. The outlaw showed certain flair in his dealings with the alcalde. The masked man and the young don were as different as night and day but shared certain physical similarities. _Zorro_ _reminds me of myself when I was younger. _The old don remembered how bold and impulsive his son had been before he left for Madrid and returned a seemingly studious man who detested violence of any kind…a man who slept late into the day instead of the early riser he had been before he left for the university. _I wonder if it is all just an act. Zorro would have to be two completely different men to mask his identity_

Alejandro thought back to another incident shortly after Diego had returned from Spain. The previous alcalde, Luis Ramon, had recruited several of the farmers to serve as slave labor in order to build the Ramon highway. The old don had left to go to Monterrey to talk to the governor in hopes that Ramon would end this practice and returned to find Diego in his bed recovering from an injury...

"_What's this? You're not feeling well?"_

"_It's a long story. I . . . uh. . ."_

"_Your old mare didn't like having him on her back," Victoria stated_

"_The old mare threw you?" Alejandro laughed, "Really, Diego."_

Diego was an accomplished rider. I taught him how to ride almost before he could walk…My son was too good of a rider to be thrown off the old mare like that. Diego seems quite nervous around me lately almost as if he is hiding something…_Our relationship is much too important to be destroyed by lies and suspicion…If my son will not tell me then I will discover the truth one way or the other._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that evening, Don Alejandro sat in the hacienda library rereading Don Quixote. The last time I did this I inadvertently discovered Zorro's lair. _ My son is nowhere to be found_. _Perhaps, I should do a bit of investigating. I vaguely remember standing right about here before I hit my head. _The old don placed his fingers gingerly under the fireplace mantle. The door to the fireplace opened and Don Alejandro walked down the steps. The old don remembered this place. His father had built this escape route to protect the family from Indian attacks. He had played in it as a boy but had long since forgotten about it. The old man spotted a lab table among the many items in the cave. Don Alejandro leaned down, put his hands on the table as he looked at the various experiments, weapons and other items displayed in the cave. All this has been right under my nose…My son is certainly clever like a fox but so am I…It finally makes sense…my son's sudden appearances and disappearances...even the seeming disgust for swordplay. _Diego, I have a surprise for you later on tonight._

Diego walled quietly through the library. He was surprised to see the library empty. Usually his father would be there reading a book and enjoying a glass of wine to cap off the evening.

"Good evening, Senor Zorro," Don Alejandro said as he rounded the corner.

The young don stilled at his father's comments. "Father, you're not serous! Why would you think that I am Zorro of all people?"

"I must admit that you're a good actor, son. You almost had me convinced but I have proof."

Diego lifted his eyebrow in surprise at his father's statement. He had suspected that his father was up to something and once his father had an idea he would see it through to the bitter end."Suppose I am Zorro and I am not saying that I am, what proof do you have."

_He's not going to make this easy __but I wanted my son to be more like me…"_One, physically, you are Zorro are the same…uncommonly tall, blue eyes and a slender build."

"Alright, I will concede that point but surely that is not enough evidence."

'Two, you are never around when Zorro is present," Don Alejandro walked toward the fireplace mantle, "Three, Zorro's secret cave happens to be in my old home."

The young don was rendered speechless by his father's comment. His father's keen intelligence had solved a mystery that had existed for years. Diego smiled at his father's cunning. "I should have known that you would figure it out, Father. Since you have already seen the cave, then I guess it is time for the truth."

"Yes, my son, I would be glad to hear it."

"After you, Father," he stated as his father depressed the lever and preceded him down the stairway into the cave hidden below.

"Quite a laboratory you have here, Diego. All this has been under my nose the entire time."

"It was difficult keeping this from you, Father."

"I know, son but I have had time to think about why you would keep something like this from me. At first, I was angry…I felt deceived and saddened by the distance between us…."

"My secret has kept you safe but it also set up a wall between us…I could never be myself around you…I was only half existing…I wanted you to be proud of me but I would rather lose a little of your respect if it meant that you would be alive and well."

"I believe you, Diego…I respect you for standing up for what you believe in and know I can see that I was wrong about you…You are more like me than I could have ever imagined."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The older don laughed at Diego's comment. "It depends on who you are talking to and at what particular moment...The sword you carry…"

"It belongs to your old friend, Edmund Kendall. I won it when I defeated him at the university!"

"You defeated Edmund? Sir Edmund is a master swordsman."

"I can fight with both hands," Diego said proudly, "You just assumed that I had not had time to complete my lessons."

"I assumed incorrectly, son. There is definitely more to you than meets the eye!" he boasted as he motioned toward Toronado's stall, "and what about this beautiful animal?"

"The last piece of the puzzle… This is Furiouso," he stated and began to recount the story of when he and Felipe found the horse.

It was all a bit much to take in. Don Alejandro felt pride along with a sense of concern about Diego's safety. "Son, you will be careful."

"Si, Father. I will do my best. I did not want to cause you any worry…"

"I cannot promise to not worry about you when you ride but you can trust me to keep your secret…You have my full support, my son," Alejandro drew his son into a hug._ I love you, Diego. _You _are a son a father can be proud of. Keep him safe, Lord._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alejandro was becoming accustomed to his son's strange habits, disappearing for hours at a time with little or no explanations. Whenever trouble started brewing anywhere in the pueblo, he would vanish along with Felipe. "You look tired, son," the old don stated one night. Father and son were finally comfortable with who they were and who the other one was. They appreciated each other for exactly how they were.

"I was needed at several farms to stop the lancers from collecting the alcalde's taxes," Diego stated as he removed his gloves. His eyes narrowed at the mere mention of the alcalde and the oppression suffered the people of Los Angeles on a daily basis.

The old don waited as his son discarded the rest of his garments and put on his customary caballero's attire.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I am actually doing any good, Father. Luis Ramón had the full authority of the Spanish Crown behind him, DeSoto continues to oppress the people…I am no closer to the end of crusade…"

"Son, you are doing the right thing never doubt that. The caballeros are too preoccupied with their own concerns to be of any service and the people expect Zorro to come to their defense now."

"Except for you, Father. You are willing to take a stand when no one else will."

"As I recall, my taking a stand had something to do with your becoming Zorro," Zorro had broken the two most vocal community leaders out of jail the same week Diego had returned from Spain. It was all so simple if you thought about but sometimes you cannot see what is right in front of you.

"You and Victoria were in jail, I had to do something about that, and I had to make everyone believe, that I was this over-studious, weak-willed fop, just to hide my real identity. I concocted this pretense, just to throw the _Alcalde_, off of Zorro's trail, if he got too close. I'm sorry, for hurting you that way, father. It was the only way, I could think of, to protect the ones I love, from getting hurt. Can you forgive me?"

Alejandro shook his head. "No Diego, forgive me! Now I understand why you did it. I should have known, you were acting the way you were, for a reason. I was just too blind, to see it!"

"I had no idea that Zorro's secret would last this long, however, or I would never have asked Victoria to wait for me..."

"It has been a long time but realize that you give the people hope. You have helped so many …. teaching them how to read and write…offering a hand to someone in need. I am blessed to have you as my son. Someday soon your wait will be over and you can live the life you were meant to live…"

"Gracias, Father," Diego yawned.

"Off to bed then, Diego. You have earned your rest."

The alcalde sat at his desk. Something had been nagging at him for some time, _What am I missing._ There had to be some sort of way to figure out who Zorro was. In fact, his first mission had been to rescue Don Alejandro and Victoria. An ordinary brigand would not concern with de la Vega; therefore, Zorro was a caballero. The way he carried himself and the way that he talked practically declared that he was an educated man. That was one similarity between the masked man and Diego. They were both tall, had blue eyes and Diego was never around when Zorro was present. Diego had not even been there when Zorro rescued _Don _Alejandro from being executed for being Zorro! _"Where was Diego then?_ It was so typical of him to be absent when trouble was around. Knowing the closeness between the father and son, the alcalde could not comprehend why Diego had stood by and done nothing. Zorro always rode out to defend the de la Vegas family. If Diego was not Zorro, then he was in league with him. _An unmasked Don Alejandro in Zorro's costume should have given me a clue. I never questioned where he could have possibly gotten it._ The old don had gotten the costume from somewhere possibly the _hacienda_. No, Diego is the _last_ person anyone would believe was Zorro! Maybe that was the point…No one in their right mind would suspect Don Diego…He was the complete opposite of Zorro but Diego was an excellent actor at the university. _Could he be playing a part here as well? Indolent, passive caballero by day and dashing, courageous hero at night?_

Diego displayed no skills whatsoever with a sword but the young man had spent time in Madrid at the university so it was possible that he had some rudimentary knowledge of a sword. DeSoto wondered if it was all just an act_._ Zorro would have to be two completely different men to mask his identity. Well, de la Vega is nothing like Zorro._ I of all people should know of Diego's acting abilities. I cannot wait to expose Diego's deception. 'Well, Diego or whoever you are, this masquerade is at an end_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

DeSoto knew that he would need sufficient proof of wrongdoing to accuse Diego. The caballero was definitely irritating and known to be a supporter of Zorro. Diego's broad jaw and blue eyes practically screamed that he was Zorro as did the experiments created to fool the alcalde... Zorro had no desire to kill, or injure but to only embarrass his opposition fit right in with Diego's pacifist views. Zorro was too well groomed to be an ordinary peon. The sheer arrogance and confidence of the man in the face of perilous danger... a de la Vega characteristic was evident but without concrete proof he could not arrest the caballero. I am determined to find it…

The next morning, the alcalde searched for the proof that he so desperately needed... Zorro's lair had to be close to the de la Vega hacienda. _Why he had not thought to investigate the area a little more closely?_ No one in their right minds would have thought that a member of _that_ family would be the legendary masked bandit. DeSoto left his stallion and crawled over the large rocks that covered the area. He directed the lancers to search the area for clues. _There had to be a clue somewhere. __I will just have to search until I find it._

"Alcalde," the lancer shouted, "There seems to be an entrance here." The branches in front of the entrance walked aside right in front of the lancer's face and the soldier knew that he had found what the alcalde was looking for.

"Good, good. Surround the hacienda."

The alcalde followed the lancer into the cave. Toronado stood in the stall near the entrance of the cave. The horse's ears were slicked back, a sign of his frustration and anger at the sight of strangers in the cave. "And to think I would never have even guessed. When I should have seen the similarities all along." Curious blue eyes glanced around the cave, stopping momentarily to stare at the desk, lab table, sabers of all kinds hanging from the walls. At last, he had the upper hand. He finally had the evidence that would knock that troublesome family off the pedestal on which they had been placed.

Diego and Felipe were just finishing their breakfast when they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Don Alejandro had gone to assist Don Emilio to discuss a cattle transaction. "I wonder who it could be."

""Good morning, Diego or should I say Zorro."

"Alcalde, you must be joking."

"No more of your wit, Diego. I finally have the proof that I need…"

"I cannot be Zorro. I don't even carry a sword."

"Be that as it may. We have found Zorro's lair and it happens to be right outside near this hacienda."

"A secret stairway we just discovered," a soldier stated as he exited the wall connected to the fireplace.

"Excellent, you shall be rewarded. That secret stairway happens to be in your home, Diego."

"That proves nothing."

"Diego, I have all the proof I need…the cave…the horse…the experiments," DeSoto gloated, "If you are not Zorro which I seriously doubt, then you are in league with him. That is enough to execute you…Take him away, Sepulveda. Mendoza; I want all caballeros summoned to the plaza tonight to witness a delightful spectacle the execution of Diego de la Vega known as Zorro..."

"Si, mi alcalde," Mendoza stated an apologetic look in his eyes. The portly sergeant walked out the door followed by a contingent of lancers.

"Alcalde, you are making a mistake." the young don protested as he was being led away.

"Don't try anything Diego or the boy will be next."

Don Alejandro rode to the hacienda. It was eerily quiet and he sensed that something was amiss. His suspicions were confirmed as he was greeted by a distraught Felipe. The alcalde has Diego, the mute signed. Alejandro looked at the young man in shock.

"Don't worry, Felipe. DeSoto will not harm my son without a fight."

The group of five soldiers tied Diego's hands tightly behind his back and led him from his cell into the cuartel courtyard where DeSoto waited. His father stood at the front of the crowd near Victoria and Felipe._ I will not let you die, Diego_. He had complete confidence that he would have the complete support of the community. Diego's willingness to listen to people and to love them for who they were had endeared him to many of the pueblo's residents. He looked for the good in every person no matter what the station. Something had to give, and it was going to have to be soon.

"Diego is Zorro the fox. The government has all the evidence it needs…"

"Alcalde, I cannot allow this to continue," Don Alejandro looked toward the caballeros and peons assembled in the plaza, "Good people of Los Angeles, it is time for all of us to fight our oppressors. Let's rid this pueblo of injustice!"

The sight of a hundred weapons aimed at the lancers stunned Diego as he realized that the weapons were not aimed at him. The lancers from the garrison were outnumbered by the caballeros, vaqueros and other townspeople who had been summoned to witness the execution. If they fired on the crowd, they would be fighting against their friends, families and loved ones. Any lancer who fired into the crowd would then be fired upon as well. If one peon died, then two lancers would follow. It was a no win situation. The lancers dropped their weapons in a show of surrender.

"Release my son."

Diego blinked, stunned at the sudden turn of events as Mendoza sliced through the bonds holding his arms to his sides. Don Alejandro hugged his son and pulled Felipe into their embrace. He was so proud of both of them. Without the support of his loyal vaqueros and the caballeros, the outcome could have been completely different.

"There is one other matter to take care of," Don Alejandro walked over to the alcalde, "You will leave Los Angeles today with your record intact or I will send a letter to the king telling of your behavior towards a relative, no matter how distant."

"I know when I'm defeated."

"Vaqueros, please escort our nervous alcalde out of this pueblo before I have a change of heart."

Diego smiled relieved that it was finally over. Don Alejandro nodded in his Victoria's direction as she pushed her way through the crowd. _Well, here it comes._

"And just what do you have to say for yourself, Diego?"

"Only this," he stated as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Like father, like son, Alejandro smiled.


End file.
